It All Began Rather Normally
by rite2write465
Summary: OK so here's the deal, i have an idea but you're gonna have to kind of roll with it. WORD OF WARNING: I may use naughty language and adult themes Tiva and McAbby maybe some Jibbs


**Hey you guys, just thinking about some stuff that as a fan, I want to see in fiction, didn't know where else to go.**

Ziva was sat at her desk doing a report on their newly finished case, everything had been confessed to and documented as of yesterday. She was finishing the less important incident forms while signing away her soul on various papers agreeing that shots had been fired at a particular time and to clarify the intend of any _colourful _decisions that had been made. However in all of this beurocratic boredom, a less relevant but still important question was playing on her mind.

''Tony? Abby has her Caf-Pow, I have my mango berry madness, McGee has technology and Gibbs has coffee... other than idiocy, do you have or need an...obsession?" Tony looked up at _very_special agent Ziva David, her chocolate brown eyes imploring into his. there was something dangerous about her tone of voice, and something seductive about the tone of her body…. He shook himself, he couldn't go there now, and he needed all his blood in his brain right now.

"No Ziva, unlike you guys and boss man, I don't have to rely on anything to get though a work day, except the promise of a good movie and a meal every once in a while. I am not as sad as the rest of you-"

**slap!**

"is that so, DiNozzo? am I sad?"

"Well boss you do have a sad look in your eyes sometimes when you think no-one is watch- I mean, sad? No! you are misunderstood" Gibbs narrowed his eyes and watched the senior field agent squirm. Gibbs cleared his throat

"Ok team, it's nine o'clock on a Saturday but our regular crowd shuffled in and has left us. now I am aware that everyone of us a current point is single." Gibbs paused to drink coffee and Tony took this as an excuse to glance at Ziva again in her captivating glory, at the moment she was carving a pencil into a knife...with another pencil? Tony sighed and turned his attention back to the fearless leader.

"Every one of us is single, and I intend to change that for one night."

"HEY EVERYBODY! WE'RE GONNA GET LAID" Tony yelled. Nobody got the reference, no one cheered._misjudged__ it_.

**slap!**

"anything else DiNozzo? now i figure we have a good old fashioned team drinking night, there will be games, swearing, some nudity, basically this is gonna be a bit above PG13 so if you're in great and if not then its just another night. we go home and carry on existing, whose in?"

"I am, Jethro!" McGee had no idea how long Ducky had been privy to there conversation. All he knew was that tonight was going to be potentially awesome.

"Duck, didn't know you still had some party left in you."

"Now Jethro, I can keep up with any of you young bucks and i know for a fact I could drink most of you-" he glances at McGee, "under the table! why back in my day I was known in the Edinburgh party seen as the Duck that fu-"

"ALRIGHT! alright, Duck you are invited" Gibbs had great respect for Ducky, but some things are best left for later on in the night when a man's got a few bourbons in his belly.

"Like I said, who wants to go out, get drunk try and get lucky and attempt to get rid of some of the morbid attitude that embodies us and our line of work, get a little reckless, _break some rules?" _Gibbs whispered the last part of his sentence. The office fell silent, a little bit because Gibbs never talks like that, he doesn't mince words, he says what's there. But mostly everyone was silent because the idea of a night without the Gibbs rule seemed like an untold mystery wrapped in debauchery.

"I'm in!" Tony stood up from his desk, declaring his intent like a great leader declares for freedom.

"Me too!" McGee remained seated, but still looked excited all the same.

"Why the satan not" Ziva chimed in. Tony sighed and ran a hand down his face.

"Hell, Ziva, why the hell not!" Ziva rolled her eyes and looked around as the elevator…

**Dinged!**

"So Gibbs, are we going out tonight or what?" It was Abby, dragging a bashful Mister Palmer into the office. The silver fox smiled at his little goth.

"Full house Abs."

Tony rubbed his hands together and giggled. "Team night out, no rules and no clue what's going to happen, they should make a movie about this!"

"Ever seen The Hangover Tony?"

"Not the same Mcdowner"

"Same set up!"

"Nu huh!"

"Yuh huh"

**Slap!**

"There may not be rules but I can still headslap." Gibbs glared at the two agents with a touch of contempt and amusement.

"Sorry boss man."

Ziva was some what confused, "Gibbs if we are ignore the rules, we can not work as a team, we should not first hide women and children, should we tonight trust a woman that does not trust her man…. And I still wish to carry a knife." Tony snorted at his exotic co-worker.

"Come on Zee, he doesn't mean it like that, he means we need to loosen up, not be so cautious and cynical, tonight we live life as if the world is ending tomorrow. Reminds me of the day after tomorrow with Jake Gyllanal, great cinematography and what a plot!"

Tony smiled like an orphan on his first Christmas with a new family that bought him a bike. He never got to finish his movie references. He had a good feeling about tonight.

Abby bounced on the balls of her toes grinning at McGee, "OK McParty, you pick which bar we go to first!" McGee turned three shades paler (if that is possible)

"Why me first? Why not Gibbs or Tony or Ducky?"

"Patience Tim, I have a cunning plan…"

**OK so that appears to the end if this chapter but it is not the end of the story, in fact it is barely the beginning…. **_**What do you **_**the reader **_**think**_**? You my friends are who really matter in this story and I will try to make this the best I can. xxx**


End file.
